Ton odeur
by Naisalavanille
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque Kagome rompt les barrières entre elle et l'hanyou ? Qu'elle respire son odeur pour la première fois ? [lemon]


Hello Hello !

Après genre huit ans à me dire qu'il me faut revenir sur cette fanfic -OH putain - je m'y mets.

-Jugez pas, j'aime écrire mais je reéfface tout à chaques fois-

Alors, pour vous resituer, j'avais écrit cette fanfic, j'étais beaucoup plus jeune, inexpérimentée et innocente

Puis je ne savais pas si ce que j'écrivais était bien où non. Et j'ai totelement perdu confiance en moi.

Mais j'ai décidé de la réécrire, parce que bon, faut pas déconner non plus.

Maintenat que j'ai 24 ans, et que j'ai quand même mûri, la fic méritait un petit coup d'air frais.

Je disclame les personnages et je préviens pour le LEMON et le langage cru. -18 ans s'abstenir.

Please, si ça ne vous plait pas, ne lisez pas.

...

Même si on sait que personne ne respecte la règle. Bande de petits coquins.

Allez, trève de mondanités, amusez vous bien !

Ton odeur

I.

Il faisait tiède cette nuit là. Déjà la lune se cachait par delà les fins nuages bleutés.

Le sommet des montagnes se découpait dans la nuit noire et seule une vive lumière orangée se faisait voir à travers la forêt, qui signalait des présences de vies. On entendait pas loin de là le bruit de l'eau qui coule et qui s'éclate contre les rochers.

Une ombre féminine sortie alors du bois pour se rapprocher du campement. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la lumière, revenant d'une source chaude non loin d'ici. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés brillaient par les jets du feu. Elle marchait pieds nus, habillée d'un large pantalon bleu taille haute en satin qu'elle avait prit de chez elle, ainsi que d'un tee-shirt blanc crop top en dentelle.

Son visage était doux, ses yeux étaient francs. Elle était très jolie.

Elle prenait souvent le temps quand les autres dormaient, se promenaient ou chassaient, de regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait totalement se faire à ce Japon féodal. Elle n'était pas de cette époque, mais elle était là. Accompagnée de ses nouveaux amis qui à la base, ne faisaient pas parti de son 'monde'.

C'était tellement compliqué tout ça. Et dire qu'il y en a qui l'imaginait à travers des fictions, alors qu'elle, elle le vivait pour de vrai.

L'air était pur ici, pas de pollution, pas de bruits de voitures...Mais bon, il y avait d'autres soucis un peu plus chiants... Tels que les monstres et les démons qui voulaient la bouffer. La perle de Shikon. Tout ça, tout ça...

Kagome s'assit mollement sur l'herbe. La petite clairière était proche de la rivière et pour une fois, ils avaient réussi à trouver un coin avec de la bonne herbe grasse. Ils pourraient donc dormir à la belle étoile sans avoir mal de partout.

Elle regarda autour et ne vit personne de son groupe, sauf Inuyasha. Il était là. Adossé à un arbre. Il dormait.

De mémoire elle se souvint que Sango était partie chasser et que les autres étaient aller se baigner dans une eau chaude qui se trouvait beaucoup plus loin. Ce qui n'était pas de refus après leur dernier périple, il fallait l'avouer.

Inuyasha s'était baigné en premier et était censé monter la garde maintenant. Kagome croisa ses bras dans un geste de mécontentement mais se relâcha. S'il s'était endormi, c'est que ses sens de démons n'avaient pas trouvé utile de rester éveillé.

Après tout, il avait besoin de dormir lui aussi.

Elle finit par s'assoir en tailleur et posa sa tête sur une de ses mains, et pensa que finalement, quoiqu'il se passe, elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

Elle failli se gifler lorsqu'elle se dit que... c'était même pire que ça.

Au bout de toutes ces aventures, il avait bien fallu s'en rendre compte.

Elle était attirée par ce garçon.

Cette jeune femme était tout simplement attirée par cet homme. Qui n'en était pas réellement un EN PLUS. Moitié homme moitié chien-démon. Voici l'époque où elle avait atterri par miracle... Cependant voilà, malgré tous les inconvénients et les impossibilités... elle était irrémédiablement attirée par Inuyasha.

Elle avait bien vu que des rapprochements s'étaient fait au long de leur voyage d'ailleurs.

Evidemment qu'il y avait eu des rapprochements, mais c'était des 'je-te-tourne-autour-mais-pas-trop', qui plaisaient bien à la jeune femme au début. Puis bon, à un moment, quand t'es autant attirée par quelqu'un qui te protège tout le temps, tu souhaites qu'il se passe des ...choses. Des trucs concrets quoi ! Mais à force, elle ne savait pas trop où se situer par rapport à lui.

Mis à part le fait qu'elle était bien à ses cotés, qu'elle savait qu'il la protégerait.

Elle fit tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Tellement de choses étaient arrivées entre eux. Elle se souvint de leur premier affrontement avec le démon des cheveux où elle croyait Inuyasha gravement blessé. Elle avait voulu le soigner et il lui avait montré son torse, pour lui prouver qu'il allait bien.

Ce n'est pas grand chose un torse. Alors pourquoi quand elle y repensait maintenant, ça lui tordait les entrailles ?

Au fond, elle savait qu'il était plus qu'un ami. Et souvent, cet ami, elle avait voulu l'embrasser. Elle voulait le protéger en retour et qu'il reste près d'elle... L'Hanyou prenait toujours soin d'elle à sa façon. Il avait toujours été là. Il avait beau être un démon, loin du prince charmant qu'elle attendait petite... Il était mieux que ça...Elle s'amusait avec eux, malgré ses aventures rocambolesques... Elle avait confiance en lui.

Elle bougea et fit tomber mollement sa main sur sa cuisse.

Mais malgré tout ça, il y avait des ombres à son tableau. Pour n'en citer que quelqu'unes : Naraku, Sesshoumaru... et la miko dont elle était soi-disant la réincarnation... Kikyo.

Et quoi ? Elle était en danger de mort permanent, et elle, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire, que de tomber stupidement amoureuse ?

Elle souffla entre ses narines, en tant que réincarnation, n'était-ce pas drôle que ce fut en plus, justement CET hanyou ?

Elle le regardait toujours de loin. Le torse du garçon s'élevait doucement au rythme de son souffle. Elle le regardait toujours et s'était rapprochée de lui sans trop faire attention, happée par ses pensées...Son regard allait de son visage, de ses longs cheveux blancs argentés, ses oreilles, à son front féminin, son nez fin, ses sourcils, qui se défronçaient que lorsqu'il dormait, ses yeux clos, dont elle connaissait par coeur les reflets si étranges, son corps qu'elle devinait musclé qui se dessinait sous son kimono rouge, ses petites canines...

Elle soupira, entre ses lèvres, le rose aux joues.

 **\- Décidément…**

Puis tout à coup, le vent se leva. Il était chaud et doux et ce souffle souleva délicatement les cheveux si fins d'Inuyasha. Kagome releva alors son visage. Elle sentit une effluve qui lui plaisait énormément. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'odeur, essayant de la caractériser. Le vent continua de souffler portant aux nez de Kagome, une odeur très entêtante. Elle devina alors d'où provenait ce parfum. C'était évident...

Il n'y avait que LUI dans cette clairière.

Sans trop réfléchir, comme attirée par ce parfum, mué par l'envie de se rapprocher de l'hanyou, son corps bougea alors. Elle s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle contourna le feu d'un pas feutré et gracieux. Ses pieds nus foulant l'herbe chaude, réchauffée par les braises.

Quand elle arriva pas trop loin de lui, Kagome s'accroupit. Ses genoux sous ses seins et sa tête sur le côté. Elle le contemplait. Quand elle le pouvait, elle ne s'en privait pas.

Sans qu'elle le sache, elle le faisait sans même sans rendre vraiment compte, que les autres soient là où non.

« Qu'est ce qu'il est beau… »

Elle le pensait toujours pour elle-même. Ses sens étaient tous projettés sur lui. Son corps avait chaud. Cette odeur venait à elle, à tel point qu'elle n'avait l'impression de ne sentir plus que lui. Une odeur douce et virile, de musc, d'ambre, d'épices... Est ce que c'était seulement possible de sentir naturellement comme ça, où bien c'était elle qui commençait à péter un câble ? Cette odeur était comme imprégnée sur elle maintenant...en tout cas c'était l'impression qu'elle en avait...

Ses lèvres chaudes appelaient sa peau, son ventre se tournait dans tous les sens, avec l'impression qu'il devenait de plus en plus brûlant. Son cerveau lui renvoyait l'image d'Inuyasha et sa voix...Sa voix... Son esprit lui jouait vraiment de sales tours.

Il ne bougeait pas, laissant Kagome dans sa douce et intense contemplation silencieuse.

C'était évident qu'elle le désirait. Plus en y pensait, plus elle le voulait près d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Mais il y avait toujours cette limite, cette indécision, qu'ils s'imposaient entre eux deux. Elle ne l'avait jamais approché intentionnellement de trop près. Sinon, peut être aurait elle tenté plus ? Peut être même qu'elle aurait pu prendre la place de Kikyo ?

A cette pensée, elle devint morose. Ah, elle l'avait oubliée, celle-là.

Elle reporta ses yeux sur Inuyasha. Son coeur battait fort. Il suffisait qu'elle ait un peu de calme comme ce soir et l'avoir près d'elle pour qu'elle soit bien.

Mais ce soir, le feu bouillonnait en elle comme la braise du feu à coté d'elle. Le feu crépitant et les couleurs de la lune jetaient sur lui des ombres qui dansaient sur son fin visage. Ses lèvres ouvertes qui respiraient doucement… son corps qui mouvait au fil du rêve…Le corps de cet homme allumait en elle du feu à plusieurs endroits, tordant ses entrailles.

 **-Ah...**

Elle n'était pas une sainte nitouche...La plupart de ses copines au lycée avaient déjà des copains. Elle s'avait très bien ce qu'il se passait entre deux personnes qui s'aiment. Mais voilà. Dans son cas, c'était pas vraiment simple...

Puis soudain, la tête d'Inuyasha bougea.

Kagome arrêta subitement de respirer. Son coeur rata des battements et sa peau rose blanchît d'un seul coup.

Le temps se figea puis reprit un court normal. Kagome avait presque senti son coeur exploser, croyant qu'il s'était réveillé.

Puis quand le choc fut passé, l'odeur corporelle d'Inuyasha, si douce et si étrange lui revint en pleine tête. Comment pouvez t-elle la sentir si fort ? Est ce qu'il sentait vraiment comme ça où c'est la clairière qui lui lançait ces arômes ? Pouvait-elle au moins venir près de lui pour avoir confirmation ?

Elle pesait vaguement le pour et le contre et s'enivra un peu plus de ce parfum.

« Juste un peu… » Et s'approcha finalement de lui.

Lentement. En faisant attention à ne pas frôler ses jambes étendues, pour ne SURTOUT pas le réveiller. Elle approcha doucement son visage, pencha sa tête vers ses cheveux et vers son cou.

Il fallait que son esprit imprime cette odeur. Kagome avait toujours été comme ça, à sentir tout, à retenir les parfums. Au fond ça lui suffirait peut-être.

Elle respira goulument cet arôme qui émanait de lui. Elle inhala tout ce qu'elle pu… avant d'allonger le cou.

Elle le frôla du bout du nez, sa peau était chaude.

 **-Oh, Inuyasha…**

Quelle idiote vraiment. Elle en était là alors ? Tellement frustrée qu'elle se laissait prendre par un parfum ? Kagome souffla face à sa faiblesse. Elle respirait et espérait avoir un super self-contrôle. Qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle était franchement faible face à lui. Son propre corps la prenait en traître.

« Je sais qu'il m'attire, pas besoin de me fourer dans des situations plus que douteuses... putain d'abrutie que je suis...J'ai l'air de quoi moi, maintenant ?»

Elle inspira doucement, par saccades maîtrisées, l'odeur de la peau de cet homme.

Quand soudain le nez de Kagome érafla la peau d'Inuyasha.

Et il se réveilla.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui était plus que surpris et elle, à quatre pattes près de son cou, son visage qui rougissait à vu d'oeil…

Elle n'eut que le reflexe de retraite.

 **-AH ! Pardon ! je ! Euh !...**

Elle tomba les fesses sur le sol, les mains en train de gesticuler de partout, devant un Inuyasha complétement médusé. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Loin ! Je veux partir loin !»

Elle se calma pour tenter de clarifier la situation, qui ne pouvait pas être plus ambigüe.

 **-Hum, euh.** Elle inspira un grand coup. **Désolée, faut pas te faire des idées, tu...avais juste une bestiole sur l'épaule...alors je me suis approchée pour te l'enlever.**

Inuyasha hocha vaguement la tête en haussant un sourcils.

Croyant que son mensonge était passé, elle se mit à chanceler.

« Qu'est ce que je fous ? »

Elle était rouge. Elle le sentait. Au début, elle ne bougea pas. N'ayant pas eu de réaction de la part du semi démon, elle voulu se redresser pour partir.

Elle ne pu rien faire d'autre, car un bras la tira en arrière, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Elle se retourna face à un Inuyasha passablement énervé.

 **\- Tu crois pas que si y'avait eu 'une bestiole' sur mon épaule je l'aurais senti ?**

Il la fit tomber au sol, la retenant par les deux bras. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient et se relevaient au rythme des mouvements.

Kagome se figea, et tiqua légèrement.

Elle fit une moue cynique et fit un léger rictus.

 **-Hum, franchement Inuyasha, vu comment tu dormais ... ça m'étonnerait.** Dit elle en accentuant son ton d'ironie, **puis regarde, tu ne m'as pas senti MOI.**

Elle connaissait Inuyasha, une pique et il partirait au quart de tour, en oubliant ce pour quoi il s'énervait de base. Son égo de démon sembla comme convenu en prendre un certain coup. Il rugissa d'un seul coup, comme prévu, à sa remarque.

 **-C'est pas pareil ! Idiote !**

Elle vit avec satisfaction le visage d'Inuyasha rougir d'un seul coup. Qu'est ce qu'il était mignon, incapable de se retenir. Elle s'attendait d'ailleurs à une bonne gueulante habituelle.

Mais de la colère, le visage d'Inuyasha se figea soudain. La brunette n'osa alors plus bouger.

 **-Ka...Kagome...**

 **-Hum ?**

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi il semblait renifler l'air ? Ce n'était pas prévu ça ! Elle fit un mouvement de recul en le voyant humer l'air. Il semblait la sentir et commença à renifler l'espace de plus en plus près d'elle. Puis il se rapprocha du corps de Kagome.

 **-Qu...Qu'est ce que tu fais Inuyasha ?!**

 **-Ferme la, je me concentre.**

 **-Que...Pardon ?!**

 **-Mais tais toi ! Tu vois bien ce que je fais nan ?!**

 **\- OUI bah justement ! En plus je SAIS que tu n'aimes pas mon odeur, c'est bon !**

Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et il la renifla au niveau de la poitrine à distance raisonnable. Et son coeur battait un rythme fou qu'elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter.

Shippo lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'Inuyasha était amoureux d'elle. C'est pour ça qu'il était jaloux quand il y avait Kouga. Ce à quoi elle avait voulu croire. Avant de se rendre compte que c'était Kikyo qu'il aimait vraiment. Histoire de ne pas se bercer d'illusions. Et que bon, réincarnation tout ça, elle n'y croyait plus trop.

C'était Kikyo qu'il aimait, pas elle.

M'enfin elle pouvait bien penser à ce qu'elle voulait, ça la faisait pas sortir de sa situation, Inuyasha la reniflait toujours.

Elle voulu se débarrasser de lui, mais il lui tenait fortement un bras.

 **-Mais enfin Inuyasha ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?**

Il releva doucement les yeux vers elle. Une lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux d'ambre.

 **-Kagome... Qu'est ce que tu faisais juste avant ?**

La question la laissa perplexe. 'Avant' ? Il voulait dire quand elle se baignait où quand elle sentait son odeur ? Parce que si c'était ça, plutôt crever qu'il ne l'apprenne !

 **-Qu'est ce que je ... Hein? Bah j'ai pris mon bain et je suis revenue au camp...**

Inuyasha secoua sa tête, on aurait dit qu'il allait imploser. Il tenta de se calmer.

 **-Après. Juste avant que je ne me réveille.**

 **-Ah...Je t'ai dis... Il y avait une bestiole et...**

Il commença à s'énerver et à forcer sur le bras de Kagome.

 **-Ne me mens pas ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? A quoi tu pensais ?!**

 **-Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

Elle rougissait à vu d'oeil, c'était pas normal qu'il s'énerve comme ça.

 **-Kagome...Vous avez tous tendance à oublier que j'ai du sang de démon. J'ai bien plus de flair que vous humains. Et là...tu...tu es...**

 **-...Je suis ?**

Un gros blanc bien lourd s'installa tout un coup. Agrémenté d'un peu de vent qui faisait frémir les branches de la forêt. Kagome sembla voir le visage d'Inuyasha virer au rouge mais tout ce qu'elle pu se dire, c'est que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus étouffante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Non mais sans déconner, pourquoi elle avait agit comme ça ? Elle se maudissait si fort.

Après un blanc interminable, Inuyasha baissa la tête et souffla entre ses dents.

 **-Réponds à ma question d'accord ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais avant que je ne me réveille**?

Inuyasha fixait Kagome de ses deux yeux ambrés.

 **-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec notre discussion !**

 **-Réponds Kagome !**

 **-Si tu continues je cris la formule !**

 **-Humph...**

Inuyasha lâcha le bras de Kagome qui ne bougea pas.

Elle se massa le bras, quelle brute cet abruti !

 **-La vérité Kagome. A qui pensais tu avant que je ne me réveille ?**

Non mais il était lourd à la fin !

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire cet imbécile ? Genre il lui demandait si oui ou non, elle avait renifler sa peau si chaude c'est ça ? Comme il pouvait le savoir d'abord ?! Plutôt mourir par fierté que de lui avouer !

La brune s'immobilisa. Est ce qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait admiré quand il dormait ? En fantasmant sur lui comme une midinette ? Comment ? Comment il avait su ? Normalement il aurait du bouder où piquer une crise, mais là, rien, il reste sur sa position. Est ce qu'en réalité il ne dormait pas vraiment ?

Non, sinon il ne lui poserait pas la question comme ça, il était vraiment endormi. Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce qui fait qu'il réagissait comme ça maintenant ?

Son regard perçant lui arriva droit sur elle.

 **-Alors ?**

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être buté. Là elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

 **-Décidément ! Lâche moi avec ça ! Y'avait une bestiole !**

Inuyasha la regarda droit les yeux.

 **-... Kagome...Tu me mens là, non ?**

Ses deux yeux la fixaient terriblement au point qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter sous l'intensité du regard. Il avait l'air vraiment en colère.

 **-Ca...Ca ne te regarde pas.** Dit elle en tournant brusquement la tête sur sa droite. Histoire de briser le liens vers ses yeux d'or.

Ne venait-elle pas d'avouer à moitié là ? Elle se gifla mentalement.

« Imbécile. »

Il la fixait toujours, sans broncher. Et puis ses lèvres bougèrent et il lâcha dans un souffle.

 **-Oï Kagome...Je suis désolé mais...Je ...**

 **-...oui ?**

 **\- Je crois que j'ai deviné ...**

« NANI ?! »

 **-Pa...Pardon ?**

 **-Hum...Tu sais...Je suis un descendant d'un 'chien' démon...et j'ai un nez qui sent...Comment dire ?**

En face d'elle Inuyasha tentait désespérement de trouver ses mots et butait contre d'autres. De gêne, il se passait la main dans ses cheveux.

Ce qui permit encore à cette odeur de s'envoler au nez de Kagome.

Par réflexe sous l'odeur qui lui parvenait, elle cligna des yeux. Arrêtant de faire attention au discours d'Inuyasha.

Oui c'était bien son odeur à lui, plus de doute possible. Elle du fermer les yeux face à cet embaumement soudain de son environnement. Décidement son esprit devait lui jouer des tours, ce n'était pas possible d'avoir cet arôme qui saturait l'air, alors que ce n'était qu'une odeur corporelle. Un cri venant de lui la coupa court dans ses pensées.

 **-Voilà ! C'est ça !**

La voix d'Inuyasha avait explosé près d'elle.

Elle releva le visage vers lui et le regarda surprise.

 **-Qu...Quoi ?**

 **-La hurm...L'attitude que tu viens d'avoir ! Je sais pas ce que tu fais à ton corps mais arrête ça de suite !**

Elle resta interdite, qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?

 **-Inuyasha... Je comprends rien à ce que tu me dis...**

 **-y'a quelque chose qui émane de ton corps... qui fait que moi...là j'ai...**

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Cette conversation n'avait aucun sens.

Soudain, elle stoppa tout mouvement. Même respirer lui était difficile.

Elle s'était figée.

Une discussion lui revint délicatement en mémoire. Insidieusement. Une discussion qui rampait dans son esprit confu et qui la chatouillait... Une lointaine discussion qu'elle avait eue avec une amie au lycée.

A propos des chiens. De leurs odorats et d'une particularité 'amusante' qu'ils ont...

Les yeux de Kagome s'agrandirent.

« Non...ne me dites pas que cet abruti peut sentir les... phéromones ? Comme les chiens ? Ne me dites pas qu'il a EXACTEMENT l'odorat canin ! C'est ça qu'il essaye de me dire ? Hein ?Non ! S'il vous plait ! Je SAIS que mon corps n'est plus sous contrôle et je SENS que j'ai chaud et que mes sens partent en vrille, mais putain... Ne me dites pas qu'il peut le sentir ! J'ai clairement envie de lui mais... s'il le sent !... Non bordel me dites pas que c'est ça ? »

 **-Inuyasha...**

 **-Je repose ma question...qu'est ce que tu foutais avant que je ne me réveille**?

«Oh non mais la blague... C'est vraiment ça alors ? Yuka, qui adore les chiens, m'avait parlé de leur odorat si particulier...Les chiens pouvant ressentir les différentes phéromones qu'un corps dégage, mais je pensais que ce n'était que pour les chiens...Nan mais attends ça peut pas être ça...»

Il la regardait si intensément maintenant, comme s'il savait. Comme si il allait la dévorer de toute façon. Où c'était Kagome qui était en train de devenir barge face à ses deux yeux ? Qui brulaient avec la lueur du feu ?

 **-Je...**

Bah...Foutue pour foutue...Qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire si elle disait la vérité après tout ? Rien. Face à ses deux yeux de toutes façon elle n'arriverait plus à mentir. Oh salut la Fierté !Tu t'en vas finalement ? Oui ? Bon bah attends, Courage et Respect-de-soi t'accompagnent.

 **-Je...** Elle baissa la tête **... J'étais en train de ...**

Tout ça pour ça ? Vraiment ? Juste pour lui avouer un truc aussi stupide ? Tout ce mal pour lui avouer ça ?

Bah c'est juste qu'elle allait passer pour une folle quoi.

 **\- Maaah. BON. J'étais en train de sentir ton...odeur. Je ne savais pas d'où ça venait et ...bon voilà c'est juste que je sentais...ton odeur...Et...Voilà quoi !** Elle gesticulait de partout et beguyait à moitié. **Je me suis juste approchée de toi pour humer ton parfum, voilà content ?**

Au bout de son petit monologue, elle baissa la tête toute honteuse. Elle n'aurait pas du avoir honte, mais voilà... c'était Inuyasha.

Il y eu un très long silence. Au bout duquel Kagome n'avait pas osé relever la tête.

 **\- Idiote…**

 **\- Hum ?**

Ses longs cheveux blancs lui cachaient le visage.

Idiote. C'est vrai. Elle était une idiote.

 **-…Inuyasha...Je...Désolée...**

Un coup de poignard venait de lui geler les entrailles. Son ton avait été un brin cassé. Puis elle le savait. Elle jouait avec le feu. Pleins de fois elle avait fait passer Inuyasha pour son copain, mais maintenant elle venait de tout foutre par terre. Mais ce sentiment lui passa bien vite, elle n'avait qu'à rentrer dans son puit. La fuite.

Il fallait qu'elle prenne la fuite.

Elle savait qu'elle aimait Inuyasha. Elle ne savait pas comment faire, elle était maladroite. Au fond, elle se disait que ce qu'elle venait de faire, ce n'était pas correct...

Elle souffla en pensant qu'il ne s'agissait de rien au fond... puis elle l'avait déjà vu embrasser Kikyo après tout...

Disons qu'on se rassure comme on peut.

Son odeur lui revint en pleine figure une dernière fois. Ah mais stop à la fin !

Ne trouvant rien à ajouter, elle souffla et prit le parti de se lever, prévoyant déjà d'aller se mettre en rogne plus loin et d'aller se coucher. Voir de demander à Kirara de la ramener dans son puit.

Mais Inuyasha lui attrapa le bras.

 **-Inuyasha ! C'est une manie !**

Il ne dit rien et entraîna Kagome vers lui, entre ses jambes repliées. La garda alors dans ses bras.

 **-Que ! Inu…**

 **-Chut.**

Elle se tu alors. Lui la tenant fortement entre ses bras, adossé à son arbre.

Le coeur de la jeune femme implosa. Alors quoi ? C'était passé ? Elle était dans ses bras ? Après cette stupide frayeur, elle était tellement rassurée.

Et tellement mal à l'aise.

De son côté Inuyasha se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas su comment réagir et avait simplement cédé à son envie d'être près d'elle. Cette effluve qui émanait d'elle si fortement... Qui appelait clairement à des étreintes. C'était grâce à lui. Pour lui. Pas pour un autre. Pour lui. Seulement lui.

Il s'en était douté mais il avait voulu confirmation.

Inuyasha fit alors un mouvement et leva un de ses bras pour libérer une partie de son cou de ses cheveux blancs si longs.

 **-Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul chien ici.** Dit il en rigolant.

 **-Inuysha !**

 **-C'est rien...Moi aussi j'aime ton odeur.**

Il l'avait avoué à moitié caché dans son cou à elle. Penchant sa tête en avant, la laissant reposer sur l'épaule de Kagome.

 **-Hein ? Mais je croyais que tu...que tu ne l'aimais pas justement ?**

Son sourire s'élargit

 **-C'était un mensonge.**

Et il respira, en grande inspiration, le parfum corporel de Kagome, la tête reposant sur son épaule, son nez dans son cou si fin.

Ce qui, bien sûr, engendra dans le corps de la jeune femme un puissant balancement au niveau de son ventre. Qu'Inuyasha ressenti aussitôt.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et se mit à sentir elle aussi la peau de son compagnon, à l'endroit où il avait écarté ses cheveux... Son odeur si particulière.

 **-Inuyasha...**

Si elle en avait la possibilité, elle n'allait pas le laisser filer.

La prise d'Inuyasha se ressera fortement. Si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait subir comme supplice à son corps de démon chien, sûrement qu'elle lui enverrait un bon gros 'COUCHE' dans la figure.

Normalement le corps de Kagome avait une odeur conventionnelle, son odeur à ELLE. Mais le système olfactif d'Inuyasha était clair. Le corps de la jeune femme sentait si fort l'appel du sexe, qu'il lui était TRES difficile de faire autrement. Normalement avec les autres démons, ce genre de senteurs lui faisait péter un câble et ça résultait sur des attaques agressives.

Mais là, s'il écoutait son corps, il la prendrait maintenant sans autre forme de procès.

Il fallait qu'il la relâche. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. La chaleur de cette femme contre son torse le rendait fou. Surtout que son petit nez faisait des petits allés retours contre sa peau. Ce qui était ... foncièrement bon.

Il souffla, était il vraiment en train de vivre ça avec elle ?

Il crut sentir les lèvres de Kagome sur la peau de son cou. Lui faisant perdre pieds l'espace d'un instant. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Habituellement, il ne savait pas garder son calme, mais LA. Il devait le garder.

Voyant qu'il avait fermé les yeux, Kagome recommença.

Elle retourna son visage vers le cou d'Inuyasha, collant un peu plus son corps contre le sien. Et elle y déposa un baiser très doux. Les yeux fermés, elle pouvait goûter à cet arôme. Elle se tenait dans le creux de son corps, ses deux mains empoignant le kimono rouge. Ses longues jambes fines repliées sous elle.

Ce fut comme un éclair dans le corps de l'hanyou.

Est ce qu'il était en train de rêver ? Kagome était vraiment en train de lui suçoter le cou ?

Il tenait sa tête penchée en avant mais sous l'impulsion électrique de son corps, il bascula sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, collée à l'arbre. Dégageant sans faire exprès, plus de peau pour que Kagome puisse avoir un meilleur accès à son cou tendu.

Ce qu'elle fit instinctivement.

Sous son désir pour sa peau si parfumée, elle commença à lécher lentement son cou en partant de sa clavicule. Elle était timide. Et en même temps elle en avait tellement envie. Il n'y avait pas seulement l'odeur, le goût de sa peau était telle qu'elle avait imaginé.

Inuyasha lâcha un petit gémissement à peine perceptible.

Ce qui fit exploser le coeur de Kagome, littéralement.

La, actuellement, elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer.

Surtout au vu de la quantité de phéromones qu'elle devait laisser échapper au nez d'Inuyasha.

« Il est tellement beau. »

Et qui par la même occasion fit ouvrir grand les yeux d'Inuyasha. Son odorat étant envahi par les soudaines éffluves que son amie lui balançait à la gueule. Une effluve qui donnait envie à son côté animal de la prendre de suite.

Il descendit son visage vers elle pour la regarder.

Jamais il n'aurait cru voir cette lumière dans les yeux de Kagome.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru le désirer si fort que maintenant.

Inuyasha lâcha dans un râle rauque :

 **-Arrête de me regarder...comme ça.**

Elle rêvait où sa voix venait de monter de quatre octaves au moins ? L'estomac de la jeune fille s'embrasa soudain.

L'hanyou le ressentit encore.

Il ferma à demi ses yeux ambrés vers elle.

 **-Hey Kagome...**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Je dois me venger...Tu sais...Après tout tu m'as menti tout à l'heure...**

Dit il en rapprochant ses lèvres du visage si rose de la belle jeune femme.

 **-...Et moi... Ses lèvres...Je n'aime pas quand elles me mentent...**

Il regarda le visage de Kagome. Oh bordel, ne rajoutez pas ses yeux là. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, qu'est ce qu'il se passait entre eux là ? Elle allait vraiment coucher avec lui ? Son souffle chaud arrivait sur la peau de l'Hanyou. Quant à Inuyasha, il priait si fort son sang démoniaque de se calmer MAINTENANT. Son sexe pulsait déjà assez fort.

Kagome tenta de reculer, les lèvres de l'hanyou l'effleurèrent si délicatement. C'était un vrai supplice. Son souffle bouillant lui donnait l'impression de se crâmer la peau sous le désir.

Ils restèrent là à se tester, voulant se rapprocher d'avantage. N'osant pas passer la fameuse barrière. Il bougea lègerement sa tête, respirait fort, tentant de calmer son coeur, mais c'était peine perdue.

Dans un souffle Kagome soupira:

 **-...Tu sais ...Inuyasha...**

Il releva légèrement ses paupières face à son nom.

 **-Toi...toi aussi...tu m'as menti...**

 **-...Hein ? Il se recula un peu.**

Kagome releva son visage, brulant de désir, une étincelle exquise dans les yeux.

 **-Tu m'as dit...que... tu n'aimais pas mon odeur.**

Oh putain.

Elle se cambra un peu plus, faisant tomber la main d'Inuyasha sur la courbe de ses reins. Elle se releva un peu pour être à son niveau, se collant toujours plus à lui.

 **-...Et moi non plus...je n'aime pas quand tu me mens.**

Elle lui avait susurré ces mots dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle fit tomber ses yeux vers le visage d'Inuyasha. Et sans attendre, prenant appui sur son torse bombé, elle s'appuya contre lui.

Ses lèvres étaient juste là. Elle allait enfin y goûter. S'il ne l'embrassait pas, elle, elle le ferait.

Elle déposa d'abord un baiser doux sur le front d'Inuyasha. Il était à elle maintenant, elle ferait durer le plaisir.

Elle avait envie de jouer un peu avec ses nerfs aussi... après tout, il avait menti le premier.

Puis laissa tomber ses lèvres sur l'arrête du nez de l'hanyou avant de descendre encore. Elle se mit dans une position confortable, le faisant languir quant à un baiser. Il avait fermé les yeux de satisfaction. Lorsqu'il la sentit se décoller un peu, instinctivement il ressera sa poigne sur elle.

Elle le sentit et se sourit pour elle-même. Avant de s'approcher sensiblement de lui.

Elle se colla à lui, entourant ses bras de son cou, et s'approcha.

Brusquement, il fit un mouvement en avant, la déséquilibrant et la surprenant. Décidément Inuyasha n'était pas patient, il ne semblait plus supporter l'attente de la brune.

Son visage était proche. Si le désir et l'urgence ne les habitaient pas tous les deux, sûrement que la situation serait différente. Mais voilà, les deux n'osaient pas aller au delà de cette barrière invisible...

Sauf que l'urgence du désir allait faire pencher la balance.

Il inclina son visage pour éffleurer les lèvres de la jeune femme. Puis sensuellement il lui lécha la lèvre supérieure. Doucement. Puis il lui passa sa main derrière son crâne et l'approcha de lui.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Des lèvres avec son odeur si sucrée qu'il aimait tant. Il la prit dans le creux de son bras, où elle perdit un peu l'équilibre. Les lèvres toujours scellées l'unes à l'autres. Ni Kagome, ni Inuyasha ne voulaient briser ce délicieux contact.

Ses lèvres dansaient contre les siennes. Ils se découvraient enfin. Ils se frôlaient, se goûtaient. Inuyasha ouvrit la bouche afin de respirer, Kagome y fit rentrer sa langue, titillant la lèvre d'Inuyasha. Elle tomba sur ses crocs plus longs que la moyenne. Bizaremment cette pensée sur le fait qu'il soit un brin animal lui brûla encore plus le ventre. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas, découvrant la bouche de son partenaire. De l'électricité semblait parcourir tout son corps.

Lui faisait de même et tentait désespéremment de cacher son sexe en érection.

Kagome ne se calmait pas. Au contraire, plus ils s'embrassaient, plus elle avait envie de lui.

Inuyasha le sentait. Mais Inuyasha était à l'agonie, priant presque pour qu'elle arrête son manège, le mettant dans une situation qu'il n'arriverait bientôt plus à controler...La moitié de démon d'Inuyasha lui hurlait beaucoup de choses assez brutales. Heuresement que sa motié humaine le tenait.

Un peu.

Mais plus pour longtemps.

Un soupir fit perdre les pédales à Inuyasha qui commença à faire balader ses mains sur les fesses de Kagome. Elle eut comme un mouvement de recul mais il la colla contre lui encore plus qu'elle ne l'était, si cela était possible.

Hors de question qu'elle ne s'échappe. Pas maintenant.

Ils continuaient à s'embrasser. Les baisers avaient commencé si doucement pour finir à s'embrasser comme ça. Kagome était en feu.

Doucement elle fit tomber Inuyasha sur elle, vers le sol, sans décoller leurs lèvres.

Elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer, et bon dieu, elle n'attendait que ça.

Inuyasha détacha leurs bouches avant de s'attaquer à son cou, à ses clavicules. Il la mordaillait en essayant de faire attention à ses crocs. Ses cros d'ailleurs, sans qu'il ne s'en apperçoive, avaient légèrement grandis. Il laissa des traces un peu rouges sur le haut du corps de sa compagne. Et des trainées de sang. Il enfonçait ses crocs sans faire attention.

 **-Inuyasha...**

Sa voix le fit se stopper net. Le corps du jeune démon étendu sur celui de Kagome, il bougea, mais très peu, ayant peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Mais rien de cela. Elle le regarda, lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Elle sourit doucement, toujours cette lueur de désir dans ses yeux bleu profond. Elle bougea un peu afin d'enlever son haut.

Kagome se retrouva à moitié nue sous Inuyasha. Ses seins offert à sa vue. Il aimait sa peau pâle et ses tétons...Il se surprit de penser qu'il était sur le corps de Kagome et qu'il aimait ça.

Mais il ne sut pas quoi faire. Alors elle plaqua sa main à l'arrière de sa tête blanche et fit avancer doucement les lèvres vers ses seins nus.

La vue à moitié nue du corps de la jeune femme ne fit qu'accroître son envie charnelle, comme ça le bloqua aussitôt.

Après tout il n'avait jamais vraiment approché de femmes avant elle...

Instinctivement, il avança sa langue vers les tétons de Kagome, et en lécha doucement les contours, avant de s'attaquer au dessous du pli de son sein rond. Il découvrait le corps de sa jeune compagne, il n'allait pas rater ça.

Ses griffes s'étaient acérées sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

Il fit parcourir ses doigts sur le corps bouillant de Kagome. Lui caressant les cotes, les seins, l'épaule, le haut de sa cuisse, passant sur le bas du ventre.

Il aimait son grain de peau, et mordilla son cou, ses seins, son ventre. Léchant chaques parcelles de peau découverte.

Elle lâcha des grognements de plaisir, allongée sous lui, sentant sa virilité se frotter à elle. La température de leurs corps ne devait pas monter plus haut que ça. Lui-même ne savait pas bien ce qu'il faisait, il ne serait dire s'il était démon ou homme à ce moment précis, où la passion lui tordait les entrailles. Elle sursauta de bonheur quand il lui rebaisa encore son cou, puis ses seins. Suçotant ses tétons et lui embrassant son ventre rebondi. Laissant parcourir ses griffes sur le corps de Kagome.

Bordel, cette humaine allait le rendre fou.

Kagome essaya de bouger. Inuyasha le sentit et de peur, lui enferma ses poignets dans une main. Kagome le regarda, les yeux à demi clos, soupirant d'aise.

 **-Inu...Yasha.**

 **-Arrête... de... bouger.**

Elle sourit alors. Elle était à moitié nue sous Inuyasha, une de ses jambes collée à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

 **-Tu veux dire...comme ça ?**

Elle souria de défi et mouva sa cuisse contre le sexe érigé d'Inuyasha.

Il retena de peu un grognement sourd. A ce stade sa patience était partie avec tout remords et tout regrets.

 **-Putain !**

Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, il avait peur de la blesser, et là il n'était pas capable de penser clair. L'effluve très forte qui émanait de Kagome et qui saturait son air, finit par le faire vriller.

Il se releva pour déchirer à moitié le pantalon de Kagome.

 **-Ah !**

Là elle allait péter un câble. Son pantalon de satin !

Elle allait se plaindre mais ne dit rien en regardant Inuyasha.

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, ses pupilles canines semblaient différentes...Inuyasha semblait bien plus fou qu'elle.

Elle le regarda descendre rapidement vers son seul sous-vêtement, entouré de lambeaux de satin bleu.

Elle se cambra brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit la langue d'Inuyasha appuyer contre sa culotte. Elle sentait sa langue et ses doigts jouer avec sa vulve, ses lèvres, pour parcourir ses cuisses. Elle s'était déjà masturbée seule, mais là, c'était totalement fou. Son corps bougea sans qu'elle ne le veuille et sa voix partait sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. Cette sensation était folle.

Il le laissa jouer avec son intimité, avant qu'elle ne contrôle plus son propre bassin, et qu'elle intensifia le traitement d'elle même.

Inuyasha se releva et enleva son haut de kimono rouge précipitamment.

Son torse. Ses pectoraux musclés, sa voix saccadée. Ses longs cheveux qui lui tombaient sur ses larges épaules. Il fit glisser ses hauts sur le sol, la regardant toujours dans les yeux.

Ses pupilles étaient définitevement différentes.

Elle se redressa, histoire d'enlever ses restes de pantalon bleu. Et s'approcha de son torse, pour l'embrasser, le lécher, descendre sa bouche vers son pantalon. Nan il était vraiment trop bien foutu.

Ce moment où Kagome reprit le contrôle refit reprendre raison à Inuyasha qui se statufia.

L'effluve semblait lui faire perdre raison, littéralement, il n'avait plus rien controlé juste avant... Qu'avait il fait bordel ? Maintenant Inuyasha se demandait si c'était bien de le faire avec Kagome. Sa Kagome. Est ce qu'il pouvait vraiment la faire sienne ? L'envie avait été la plus forte, et ça semblait plaire à Kagome. Mais lui ? Lui aussi il adorait lui faire ça. Mais si elle regrattait après ? Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Pas elle.

Il finit par ne plus penser du tout lorsqu'il sentit une main se balader sur son sexe en érection.

Il la sous estimait encore. Pourtant il le savait.

Kagome avait rarement peur de quoique ce soit.

Sous l'impulsion électrique de son corps il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Kagome rejoigna sa bouche et s'allongea face à lui, touchant toujours son érection, et baladant ses mains sur son corps musclé.

Elle n'avait plus que sa culotte. Et la jeune femme s'impatienta alors, cherchant à défaire le bas du kimono rouge.

Inuyasha pouffa avant de se rouler sur le dos, afin d'enlever son bas. Mais il se retint.

La situation le gênait énormément, surtout que les deux étaient vierges de ce genre de choses. Enfin...Il le pensait en tout cas...Etait-il le premier ? A quel point devait-il faire attention ?

Inuyasha semblait vouloir cacher son sexe malgré tout et Kagome se passait les bras devant les seins, afin qu'il ne les voit pas de trop.

Elle sourit en voyant qu'Inuyasha ne bougeait plus. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Après tout, à son époque, elle avait eu plein d'infos 'croustillantes' de ses amies, puis internet offrait pas mal de porno et des cours d'éducations sexuels. Et de ce qu'elle avait comprit, Inuyasha était totalement inexpérimenté.

M'enfin le sexe ça devait pas être tabou dans les villages quand même non ? Tout le monde vivait en groupe, des enfants aux plus âgés.

Puis merde, quel âge il avait lui ? Il avait vécu longtemps non ?

Elle prit une longue inspiration, en se redressant, sous le regard interrogateur d'Inuyasha. Elle s'assit alors, genoux repliés et souffla un grand coup. Elle regarda Inuyasha, qui était allongé sur le dos. Il la contemplait, de l'envie dans les yeux, mais incapable de bouger.

Alors elle sourit et enleva ses bras de ses seins. Qu'elle avait placé ici plus par réflexe que par vraie pudeur. Vu ce qu'elle voulait lui faire, elle se dit que la pudeur n'était plus trop de mise.

Elle se rapprocha sensuellement de lui, en hésitant un peu tout de même et se plaça sur son corps. Prenant soin de ne pas mettre tout son poids sur lui.

Sentant alors sa peau contre la sienne Inuyasha cru mourir.

 **-Tu vas pas me dire, qu'après m'avoir léché en bas, toi tu es timide quand même ?** railla-t-elle un peu.

 **-La...ferme...**

 **-Sssssh...** Et elle posa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Inuyasha, lui intimant de se taire.

Enfin elle prenait la danse. Elle le regarda et lui ajouta:

 **-Inuyasha...Quoi qu'il se passe, si ça ne va pas où quoi...on arrêtera d'accord ?**

Il sourit faiblement, l'entourant de ses bras. La réponse était évidemment oui.

Mais elle l'avait plus dit ça pour le rassurer lui, qu'elle même. Elle savait qu'elle le désirait ardemment.

Elle vint alors sur son cou en mordillant sa peau. Son odeur ne l'avait pas quitté et picotait ses narines. Elle lui lécha les clavicules, le cou, et descendit doucement sa langue vers ses pectoraux, suivant la ligne de son ventre musclé, traçant entre ses abdominaux.

Il avait déjà commencé à descendre son fichu pantalon, il suffisait qu'elle le descende encore un peu.

 **-Huu...**

Inuyasha replia un bras sur ses yeux pour s'empêcher de bouger d'avantage.

Elle se redressa un peu pour l'admirer. Kagome le trouva adorable.

Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Sachant que même elle, elle n'était pas expérimentée...

Elle apprenait sur le tas quoi. Mais mettre Inuyasha dans l'embarras n'était pas son but... Même s'il fallait avouer que titiller l'hanyou, pour voir jusqu'où il irait, c'était assez amusant et grisant à la fois. Après tout, il se tordait plus de plaisir à son toucher qu'autre chose...

Alors elle commença à le déshabiller, doucement, faisant glisser le tissu lentement. Le but n'étant pas de l'effrayer non plus. Elle n'était pas franchement au courant des convenances à avoir dans ce monde-ci.

Puis il se retrouva nu devant elle. Inuyasha respirait bruyamment et difficilement, avec ce bras replié devant ses yeux.

Elle s'allongea sur lui et prit appui, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent se regarder. Et enleva doucement ce bras qui lui cachait le visage. Il la regarda les yeux mis clos, extremement gêné.

 **-Je peux continuer ?**

Elle lui avait dit ça tellement doucement, le feu aux joues, son corps lové contre le sien, une main posée sur la joue en feu d'Inuyasha.

Le tableau qu'ils offraient si les autres revenaient, serait à jamais mémorable.

 **-Kagome...** supplia Inuyasha, prêt à perdre tout contrôle.

De nouveau Kagome voulu embrasser Inuyasha, caressant doucement son torse. Les mains griffus de l'hanyou se retenaient de planter les ongles dans la chair de Kagome. En fait, le corps d'Inuyasha se retenait depuis un moment de tout mouvement.

Il avait senti les odeurs de ses compagnons faire demi tour d'ailleurs, sûrement qu'ils les avaient aperçus et décidés de s'éclipser.

Sa tête s'inclina sous l'impulsion électrique provoqué par les baisers passionnés de la jeune femme.

Elle avait l'air tellement plus sûre que lui en ce moment.

Il la repoussa gentiment.

 **-Tu sais...si tu continues...Je ne pourrais répondre de rien...**

Kagome se redressa doucement, le regarda d'un visage assez neutre, levant un sourcils interrogateur.

 **-Euh...Inuyasha...Je te donne l'impression de vouloir faire autre chose que de coucher avec toi là ?**

Sa réponse le figea. Il se doutait bien mais il ...

Il ne savait pas faire...

Enfin si, il se doutait du processus mais il...

Il ne voulait pas mal faire, où lui faire mal...

Semblant deviner ses pensées Kagome vint à son oreille et lui glissa

 **\- Je te guiderais, Inuyasha. J'ai envie de toi...**

Et en disant ça, elle vint près de son visage pour l'embrasser. Suçoter ses lèvres, titiller ses dents. Encore. Il était tellement sexy.

Inuyasha avait confiance en elle. Et il se sentit rassuré par ses mots...

Il ne tint plus.

Il lui prit l'arrière du crâne, la bloquant et l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Leurs corps se lovaient, se frottant de plus en plus, quémandant toujours plus de l'autre.

 **-Je te veux Kagome...**

Elle sourit et continua de l'embrasser. Leurs langues et leurs dents se perdant dans leurs peaux... Leurs mains se baladant sur les fesses de l'un, les épaules, les ventres, les sexes des deux. Un vrai ballet d'amour avait commencé. Plus de questions ne se posaient, juste une envie et un désir urgent de se toucher, de s'embrasser et de se posséder.

Il ne lui restait que son sous vêtement, il joua en passant un doigt, sa main, qu'il frottait, appuyée plus ou moins fort…

Kagome se roula alors sur le côté, voulant enlever sa culotte.

Inuyasha se jeta sur elle, une fois le bout de tissu enlevé et retourna entre ses cuisses. Oh non, ça allait la faire devenir barge. Ce qu'elle ressentait par vague dans son corps... c'était de l'électricité à l'état brut

Elle était nue, allongée et Inuyasha entre ses cuisses en train de la lécher. Et putain, qu'est ce qu'elle aimait ça...

Il se replaça sur son corps, l'embrassa, touchant son entrejambe en faisant attention à ne pas la griffer. Leurs peaux chaudes, presque moites se touchaient.

Inuyasha et elle se regardèrent, elle lui chuchota de venir en elle, qu'elle le désirait, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

Alors c'est ce qu'il fit.

Elle eu l'appréhension du premier rapport, après tout, c'était redouté, douloureux... C'est ce que ces amies lui avaient dit. Mais après renseignements c'était faux. Le sexe n'est pas censé faire mal.

En fait le sexe n'est jamais censé faire mal. Elle avait lu que c'était le stress qui rendait la pénétration difficile... Elle le savait. Et autant le dire, là elle n'était pas stressée.

Elle aime ce semi-homme de tout son être.

Et elle avait envie de lui.

Inuyasha au dessus d'elle fit rentrer son sexe lentement, et lorsque que son pénis rentra en elle, elle se sentit étrange. C'était pas franchement agréable quand même !

Elle devait se détendre, respirer. Elle voulait Inuyasha, son corps devait juste s'habituer à la nouvelle présence.

Ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.

 **-Inuyasha...**

Ses yeux la regardaient si amouresement, elle le voulait tellement fort.

Ils se touchèrent encore, sans bouger. Leurs corps étaient nouveaux pour l'un où l'autre. Jamais elle n'avait pu le toucher de cette façon…

Et elle l'espérait, ça ne serait pas la dernière fois.

Inuyasha s'était immobilisé, sa bouche près de son oreille droite. Elle l'entendait grogner de plaisir, jurer. Il la serra dans ses bras, lui entourant son cou fin par son coude. Puis il prit appui sur le sol avant de commencer à bouger son bassin.

Elle voyait son visage rouge et rongé par le plaisir. Ses canines ressortant légèrement de ses lèvres... Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi…

Puis il la mordit violemment au cou, elle cria de surprise. Son cri continua quand il la remordit à plusieurs endroits dans son cou.

La douleur n'était pas son délire, mais là... Pourquoi ?

Elle était folle de lui au point d'aimer ses crocs dans sa peau ?

Sous l'impulsion électrique elle se cambra. Inuyasha rentra alors plus profondément en elle. Les faisant grogner immédiatement. N'étant pas habitués l'un et l'autre, Kagome retint un râle de douleur et lui de jouir aussi vite.

Il s'arrêta un peu, mettant ses coudes près de la tête de Kagome. Il l'admira, ses lèvres avaient gonflées, ses joues rougies et son regard avaient une lueur inconnue. Elle était encore plus belle. Il mit ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il n'avait pas décollé le bassin de son corps si chaud.

Puis s'étant calmé, il bougea doucement et sensuellement son bassin. Des soupirs peu à peu, au rythme des coups et du désir, le corps de Kagome s'habituait à lui. Elle soupira d'aise et de douleur, du à la profonde et soudaine entrée. Inuyasha la regarda. Il la serrait à la taille.

Puis soudain, des picotement dans le corps de Kagome, du plaisir, elle le ressentait. Inuyasha frottait son bassin à son clitoris, tout deux faisaient l'amour pour la première fois. De la manière la plus douce possible.

La cadence grimpa au fur et à mesure de leurs envies, les peaux devenaient moites, leurs baisers plus chauds.

Puis Inuasha sans se décoller du corps de Kagome que ses mains aimaient à toucher encore, augmenta encore la cadence de ses va et vients. Cette sensation était géniale.

 **\- Mais…ah… tu vas trop vite… je…**

 **\- Ouais je crois, mais là tu vois, je suis pas capable de me contrôler ...**

L'intimité de Kagome était chaude, c'était...C'était indescriptible. Bouger quelque soit la direction augmentait la pression et la température dans laquelle Inuyasha était immergé. Des frissons lui montaient de manière répétées de son entrejambe jusqu'au cerveau. Ce désir était trop fort, il ne savait pas comment le gérer, alors il lâchait régulièrement des sons et des grognements, mais rien à faire, Kagome allait le rendre accro.

 **-Inu...Yasha...**

Que se passait-il ? Soudainement les parois qu'il sentait contre son pénis se contractaient, le corps de Kagome bougeait de l'interieur ? Pourquoi cette effluve encore ?

Oh bordel...

 **-Inuayasha !**

Il n'osa plus bouger tandis que Kagome se cambra fortement, serrant son buste entre ses deux jambes si blanches. Quand la pression se relacha, son corps retomba sur le sol, l'enlaçant toujours autant. Il lui lécha les lèvres, ne repartant que doucement puis de plus en plus fort.

Comment Kagome pouvait elle ressentir tout ça ? Toutes ces émotions ?

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. Elle aimait ça.

Elle devenait folle entre ses bras.

Et il l'avait fait peut être jouir pour sa première fois. Ce n'était pas possible...

Ses cheveux blancs qui lui chatouillaient le corps qui volaient au fur et à mesure de son corps et de ses mouvements... Elle aimait ça.

Ses pectoraux et son dos dessinés, elle aimait ça.

Ses yeux à moitié clos, son teint réchauffé, ses lèvres, ses canines, elle aimait ça.

Sa voix si grave qui grognait à son oreille, sa langue qui se perdait sur son corps, elle aimait ça.

Ses mains si musclées et ses griffes qui se plantaient dans sa chair, elle aimait ça.

Ils continuèrent à faire l'amour pendant un moment encore. Puis Inuyasha se laissa aller à la jouissance lui aussi.

Tout deux s'arrêtèrent amoureusement, allongés l'un sur l'autre.

« Qu'est ce qu'on est niais...» se dit-elle en rigolant.

Leurs corps reprennaient leurs rythmes normaux.

Peut être ne seraient-ils plus jamais comme avant, peut être enfin, qu'il sera entièrement à elle. Elle tourna sa tête vers l'hanyou.

 **-Faut qu'on aille se laver... Tu m'aides à me lever ?**

Inuyasha la regarda avec un regard qu'elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Il se retira doucement, s'approcha d'elle, totalement nu, et la souleva comme une princesse.

« Ah, finalement, il peut totalement être mon prince. » Elle ne dit rien, s'accrocha à son cou et il fonça vers la rivière où Kagome s'était lavée plus tôt.

Peut être continueront-ils à s'aimer comme ce soir ?

Voilà !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

 _Notes de l'auteure:_

IMPORTANT ! Les gars s'il vous plait, on met des capotes quand on fait l'amour. Ici, on parle de persos de fictions qui vivront happy ever after, mais pour vous, dans la vraie vie, c'est super important. Alors pour le touche pipi on se PROTEGE d'accord ?

Allez des bisous !


End file.
